<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sylvie’s Super Sweet Sixteen by Pastelgothlapis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356512">Sylvie’s Super Sweet Sixteen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis'>Pastelgothlapis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Found Family, Gen, I didn’t wanna go into Sylvie’s likely bad childhood tho, I know I’m a day late but also time is a social construct, Really just pure fluff here folks, also Sylvie and Mera are trans and Giovanni is nb and uses they/them, birthday party shenanigans, very slight angst but only if you think abt the fact Sylvie never had a birthday party before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvie’s sixteenth birthday party is going to be absolutely perfect! At least it will be if the museum gang has anything to say about it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giovanni Potage &amp; Indus Tarbella, Giovanni Potage &amp; Mera Salamin, Molly Blyndeff &amp; Giovanni Potage, Molly Blyndeff &amp; Indus Tarbella, Molly Blyndeff &amp; Mera Salamin, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling &amp; Giovanni Potage, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling &amp; Indus Tarbella, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling &amp; Mera Salamin, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling &amp; Molly Blyndeff, Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling &amp; Molly Blyndeff &amp; Giovanni Potage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sylvie’s Super Sweet Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni held out their video camera to get everyone in the shot as best they could. “Hey everyone! It’s Sylvie’s birthday 2020! It’s his sweet sixteen! We’re at Sylvie’s house right now getting ready for his party!” Giovanni panned the camera over to Indus who was happily blowing up balloons. He put down the balloon and looked towards the camera. “Dr. Ashling and Miss Molly will be back soon! We should hurry!” Giovanni turned the camera to Mera who was sitting at the table examining her nails. “How’s the cake coming along Mera?” She looked up. “So far everything’s looking good.” She smirked with self assurance. “You’re lucky I’m a master baker.” Giovanni set down their camera and went to go find the dishes and silverware. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Indus perked up. “Oh no! He’s already here! And we’re not ready yet!” Mera waved him off. “Sylvie wouldn’t ring the doorbell at his own house Indus, I’ll go get it.” She ran to get the door and a few moments later brought back a large pink box. “The cake’s ready!”</p><p>     Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “I thought you said you were an expert baker.” Mera shrugged. “Expert baker, expert orderer, same difference.” Indus interjected. “It’s true! Lady Mera is extremely good at giving orders!” Mera smiled at the ‘compliment’. “Besides, I’ve gotten almost all my birthday cakes since I was 10 from this bakery so I know they’re good.” She set the box down on the table and carefully began transferring the cake to a serving tray. On the cake ‘Happy 16th Birthday Sylvie’ was written in green cursive. Giovanni debated swiping some of the icing with their finger but quickly thought the better of it when Mera turned around and glared at them, very obviously thinking ‘don’t you dare’. Giovanni’s train of thought was interrupted when they got a text from Molly saying that she and Sylvie would be getting back to the house pretty soon. “Alright everyone we need to get ready, their almost back!” The three of them began scrambling around, frantically trying to get everything in place. Indus finished the last of the balloons, Mera set out the dishes and silverware, miraculously managing not to shatter anything and Giovanni set up the present pile pulling an extra present, a small box out of their bag. </p><p>     “Okay their almost here by now probably! I wanna give this to Sylvie when he comes in!” Mera looked over the box that Giovanni was eagerly showing her with all the enthusiasm she could muster. “What is it? Also can’t it wait until he opens the rest of his presents?” Giovanni smiled. “Nope! It’s a sweet sixteen tiara! I had one when I turned sixteen so our birthday boy should too!” Mera’s expression softened. “Aw, that’s actually kinda nice, the closest thing to a sweet sixteen tiara I had was an ice pack for my headache.” Giovanni frowned. “Oh... that’s kind of a bummer, dude.” Mera raised an eyebrow in her usual sarcastic way. “Ya think?” They were quickly pulled from their conversation when the door began to open. In unison Mera and Giovanni shouted. “Happy birthday Sylvie!” While Indus shouted, at the exact same time. “Happy birthday Dr. Ashling!”</p><p>     Sylvie stood in the doorway slightly stunned, however he quickly regained his composure. “Wow I’m surprised you guys went to so much trouble for me! This is actually kind of exciting though! I’ve never had a birthday party before!” As the words fell from his mouth Sylvie could feel the room staring at him with pity, a blush starting to arise in his cheeks.”Um, I mean...” Molly spoke up, cutting him off much to his relief. “Well then it looks like it’ll be our job to make sure this party is really great! That way you can get an accurate picture of what they’re like!” Giovanni happily nodded, clearly proud of their minion for being so reassuring. They quickly remembered their gift and handed the box to Sylvie. “Here! You can open your other gifts later but you’ve gotta open this one now!” Sylvie opened the box hesitantly, half expecting some sort of prank. “Oh... a crown, that’s very... thoughtful of you Giovanni.” They beamed. “It’s not just any crown it’s a sweet sixteen crown for the birthday boy! You get to wear it for the rest of the day!” They said cheerfully tossing the box aside and placing the crown on Sylvie’s head. He gave a small smile. “Thanks Giovanni, it’s really nice.”</p><p>     Molly led Sylvie to the table and the rest of the group followed suit. “Okay so I don’t know how you guys usually do things but my family always does the cake first and then the presents, are you okay with that?” Sylvie nodded. “I’m fine with whatever, you guys are the ones who actually have experience with this whole birthday party thing.” Giovanni tossed him a pack of candles. “Here! You can start arranging the candles then we can light the cake!” Molly’s face twisted into a concerned expression at their mention of lighting the cake but she was reassured Giovanni very quickly. “Don’t worry Beartrap, I’ll be here to cover your eyes or hold your hand or whatever if you want me to while the candles are lit.” Molly nodded, feeling a little bit better about the impending presence of fire in the room. Giovanni grabbed the camera and handed it to Indus. “Hey can you film Sylvie blowing out the candles? I would, but I gotta be there for Beartrap, it’s super simple just press this button and it’ll film, okay?” Indus nodded. “I shall do my best Mx. Giovanni!” They gave him a thumbs up and went back over to stand next to Molly. “Mera would you light the cake?” Mera grabbed the matchbook. “On it!” Molly grabbed Giovanni’s hand and squeezed her eyes shut while the cake was being lit. “Okay make a wish and blow out the candles dude!” In just a few seconds the candles were out, Molly was okay and nothing bad happened. She breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing the knife and starting to cut the cake.</p><p>     Molly and Giovanni began handing out pieces of cake, giving Sylvie his piece first. “Wow this is actually really good, it’s super rich and fluffy.” Mera grinned. “Why thank you Sylvie, I tried my best with it.” Sylvie looked up at her in amused disbelief. “Wait you made this!?” Mera carefully cut a bite of her cake off with her fork. “Made... ordered... it’s all the same right? Besides if I had actually made this cake it would have sucked, Indus can attest to that from the cake I made for his birthday last year.” Indus chimed in. “I liked your cake lady Mera! It tasted like burnt sand!” Sylvie looked back at Mera. “Heh, I see your point.” By the time Molly sat down to have her piece of cake Giovanni was already enjoying the frosting off of their piece. “Uhh boss you’ve got some frosting on your face...” She said, gesturing to most of the lower half of her own face. As they grabbed a napkin, Molly turned to Sylvie. “Okay so when were done with the cake you can open your presents! I got you some really cool stuff from the toy shop and I even get an employee discount!” Giovanni raised an eyebrow. “You have to pay for toys from your own store? Man that sucks.” Molly chuckled nervously. “Well to be fair I did get the five finger employee discount... hehe...” Giovanni threw her into a hug at that. “Aww baby’s first crime! I’m so proud of you Beartrap!”</p><p>     After the five of them had finished their cake they moved to Sylvie’s adorably pastel yellow couch and chair set for the present opening. Giovanni grabbed their camera. “I’ll film! Beartrap, you can hand him the presents!” Molly smiled. “Aye aye boss!” She grabbed the first present from the pile and read the tag. “This one is from Giovanni!” They interjected before Sylvie could open the gift. “I actually got you two!” Sylvie smiled, tearing open the wrapping paper to reveal a video game titled ‘Sheep Raiders’. “Thanks Giovanni, this looks pretty cool actually.” Giovanni grinned as Molly moved to grab the next present. “This one’s from Mera!” She handed Sylvie a large box with a purple ribbon tied around it. He carefully untied the ribbon and pulled a a trans flag cape out of the box. “Wow this is so cool Mera!” Mera happily smiled to herself. “Isn’t it though? I got one for me too actually! I  figured we could wear them when we all go to Sweet Jazz Pride next month!” Giovanni interjected. “That is so awesome! Now I’m gonna have to make a trans feminine nonbinary one for me so I can match you guys!” Molly went to grab the next present from the pile. “This one’s from Indus!” Molly handed it to him and Sylvie quickly unwrapped it revealing a basic level psychology book that he already owned. “Thanks Indus, I love it.” He said with a small smile. “I’m so happy you like it! Lady Mera helped me pick it out for you!” Indus said, throwing Sylvie into a hug, which Molly unintentionally interrupted with her announcement of the next present. “This one is from me! I couldn’t decide what to get you so I got everything I was considering!” Sylvie carefully took the top off the large box and began taking out things, a plush sleep keychain, a cool looking robot action figure and finally a shiny new yo-yo in his favorite color, mint green. “Thanks Molly! These are awesome! They’ll look great in my office!” Finally Molly grabbed the last present from the once large pile. “This is the other present from Giovanni!” She handed it Sylvie who eagerly tore the wrapping paper off the box and opened it to reveal a mint green scarf with his initials embroidered onto it. “Oh wow! I love it!” Giovanni smiled, feeling quite pleased with themselves. “Why thank you! I knit and embroidered it myself!” Mera chimed in with a lighthearted smirk. “Wow, way to show me up in the clothing gift department Gio, I’m gonna have to figure out something even cooler for next year to top that.” Giovanni gave a self assured smirk right back at her. “You can try, but I bet I’ll think up something even awesomer-er by then!” Soon the entire gang was laughing about presents and crafts and ways to top each other throughout it all.</p><p>     In the quieter moments after the present opening Sylvie almost started getting misty eyed, all this kindness was starting to be a little overwhelming to him. “I really wanna thank you guys for everything today, I mean this really has been one of the nicest birthdays I’ve ever had!” Molly grinned. “I’m so happy we could do all of this for you Sylvie! You deserve to have the best birthday possible. We all worked really hard to make sure everything was perfect!” Sylvie smiled blinking back a tear. “Honestly it wasn’t the cake or the presents or the decorations that made it great, it was having all of you guys here with me to celebrate!” Giovanni chimed in. “This is such a perfect opportunity to a picture, I’ll get my phone!” Mera moved to sit next to Sylvie and Molly while Indus crouched down behind them to be in the shot. Giovanni set their phone on the coffee table and ran to be in the picture, arriving in just enough time to flash an earnest smile along with everyone else in the picture. “Cheese!” Just seconds after they all got in the frame the camera flash went off, commemorating the first of many, many amazing birthday parties Sylvie would have with his friends at his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this be sure to check out my other epithet erased fics! You can also check out my tumblr @pastelgothlapis! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>